Drarry - closer together
by heartrix679
Summary: Harry and Draco have been despising each other since they first met. But is there a secret love hidden behind the hate? Could something more blossom from their secret love?


Chapter One

The Quidditch Pitch

Harry quickly rushed onto the Quidditch Pitch, kicking off and soaring up into the dark, night sky. He wiped his eyes and blew through a cloud as he zoomed upwards. He didn't realize someone had been following him, and when he stopped in the sky, the culprit slowly flew over. Harry was sobbing now, his face soaked. The person came up to him and put a hand on his arm. Harry wheeled around to see Draco Malfoy sitting on his broom.

"How-how…" Harry stuttered.

"Your not hard to follow, Potter." Malfoy said back.

"Why?" Harry said, trying to stop his sobs. Why are you here?"

"Professor Dumbledore asked me to follow you." Malfoy said. "Said '_you could get in deep trouble without someone_,'"

"Well, I don't need you."

"Why are you crying, Potter?"

"None of your business, Malfoy."

He was crying because he loved Malfoy too much. His lust for him was unbearable now, and he couldn't take it. How Harry longed to feel every inch of the blonde's body, or kiss his beautiful lips.

"Girl problems?" Malfoy asked.

"It's just… I have a crush and he doesn't like me back!" Harry said, too quickly. He didn't have enough time to realize what he was saying.

"He? You-you're gay?!" Malfoy said, shocked. He was secretly gay, too. Ever since he had heard Potter's voice for the first time he had been in love. Malfoy had normally awoken to wet pajamas, after a steamy dream about him and Potter.

Harry's voice froze. "You're not supposed to know." Harry said quietly.

"Oh." _Go on, Malfoy! Tell him you love him! He's gay! You are too! _He screamed at himself. "HarryI'mgaytooandIdreamaboutyou!" Malfoy spilled, and Harry's face melted. He seemed shocked and happy.

"Oh, Malfoy." Harry said, playing a little trick. "Oh,"

Malfoy's heart sunk like that oaf Hagrid if you dropped him into the Black Lake. "What do you mean, Oh?" Malfoy asked quickly.

Harry just realized their brooms were now inches from the biggest ring on the Quidditch Pitch. Harry smirked, and swooped around the ring. "Hey!" Malfoy said, zooming after him. After a minute of chasing him, he caught him and jumped onto him, having them to collapse onto the sand of the pitch. Giggling, Harry got pinned under Malfoy.

"What do you mean '_Oh'_?" Malfoy demanded.

"I love you, Malfoy." Harry whispered seductively. Malfoy could see the lust in Harry's beautiful green eyes. He smirked.

"Oh, Potter." Malfoy said, pressing his bulge to Harry's. Harry looked shocked, then, his mouth opened and he turned a brilliant shade of red. Harry let out a very quiet moan. "You like that, don't you? Oh, you dirty little pig," Malfoy said, but he too was liking this. Malfoy felt Harry go hard, and Harry moaned again. Malfoy started grinding on Harry. Soon, Harry could barely breathe. It was too good… Harry felt like he was about to explode! Then, like a firecracker, he felt it all release. Malfoy felt something warm, unlike his partner's package. Malfoy pulled off.

"Did you just-?" He was smiling.

"I couldn't help it!" Harry said. But he wanted more. Oh, so much more. "But Malfoy… don't stop!" Malfoy started putting more pressure, while letting his hips grind roughly. Harry was moaning loudly now, and Malfoy put in a little bounce. His package could never be harder. Harry was grasping at anything he could. Harry was in a bliss. Oh, how Malfoy was doing a good job at making him very naughty. Harry then flipped them, so he was on top.

"It's your turn to see what it's like." Harry said, and started grinding on him. Malfoy's mouth dropped open, and his hair spread out around him. Harry started going harder, until there was a lot of friction between them. Malfoy's eyes had rolled back into his head, and he was about to cum.

"Oh, Harry… Oh… Oh, fuck yes! Harry, Harry, Harry…" he trailed off, and then cummed. Harry smirked.

"Did that feel good?" Harry whispered. Harry bit Malfoy's ear.

"Ride me." He said. Harry smirked.

"Oh, Malfoy," he said, and stood up. Harry wanted to tease his love. "If your a good boy, maybe." He said, and helped Malfoy up. When Malfoy got up, Harry kissed him. They pressed their hips together, and their packages rubbed feverishly. Malfoy moaned, making Harry harder.

"Oh, Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed, as he pressed his package very hard against Harry's. Malfoy then dropped to his knees, and started playing with his belt. Harry let his hands grab into Malfoy's hair. Suddenly, his belt was off and his junk exploded from his pants, dripping in his own semen.

Malfoy pressed his tongue to the bottom, and started sucking. Harry's head shot back, and his eyes disappeared into his skull. Malfoy laughed as Harry started thrusting into him. Malfoy was so good. Harry gasped as Malfoy's tongue swirled around the tip, then diving for his balls. Suddenly, the feeling of a firecracker came back to him, and he exploded onto Malfoy's expectant face.


End file.
